


Rendezvous

by BunnyFair



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Alice and Seraphina were finally meeting up again. There were, however, a few problems with that. Starting with dating Titans and ending with a very clingy moth.
Relationships: godzilla/original female character, mothra/original female character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Gojira lounged comfortably on the small bed, his arms crossed under his head as he stared out at the ocean. Alice sat beside him, guiding her brush through his hair repeatedly. He found himself quite relaxed for once in a long time.

She smiled softly as she combed her fingers through the thick hair, lifting a piece to stare at it. "How do they glow?"

He shrugged slightly. "I assume it's similar to how certain sea creatures glow in the deep. They respond however I need them to, or when I need to use the power I store."

She tilted her head. "Yeah, that sounds right. Can I get a sample? Just a little snip?"

He pushed himself up on his elbows, twisting to raise an eyebrow at her directly. "No, you may not."

She lightly pouted at him, dropping the strands to lay beside him on her side. "Not even a little?"

He rested his hand on her hip. "Not even a little. I will anwer what I can but I will not be a test subject."

She smiled and lightly kissed him. "No, I won't turn you into a test subject or let anyone else."

He hummed softly, tucked her closer. "I know."

She giggled softly and they paused at a knock on the door. She sat up, tilting her head. "Yes?"

He loosely held her waist, long nails gently pricking her bare skin as a voice called, "Signal's clear for a video call! Better take the chance while it's there!"

She smiled widely and hopped up, looking around for her clothes on the floor. "I'm on my way!"

Gojira sat up as she quickly got dressed, grabbing her waist when she stumbled to tug her shoes on. "Video call?"

She nodded rapidly and grabbed her lab coat off the hook, sliding it on. "Yeah, come on and I can show you. It's like a regular call but we can actually see each other. Signal tends to be shit so calls are few and far."

He nodded, loosely tying his yukata back into place. "Show me."

She smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him off. He followed her through the building, glancing around at a few looks. Her workers had been notified of his existence after he had gone 'missing' for more than twelve hours in her bedroom, but they were still very unsure of this form.

He followed her to a room lined with technology, sitting in a chair that she pulled over. She smiled widely as she typed in her access code. He settled back, watching the screen as it connected.

She shifted and glanced up at him. "Maybe we shouldn't mention you yet. Just, sit there quietly. Please?"

He held his hands up and leaned back, loosely folding his arms together. She smiled in thanks, straightening up when the stream connected. She smiled widely and waved her hands.

Seraphina smiled, adjusting her jacket. "Hey. How have you been? I heard there was some stuff with Godzilla, anything fun happen?"

He smirked widely at Alice and she waved her hand, smiling a little too widely. "Nah, nothing worth note. Got some more information on the big guy though, he's been pretty cooperative."

Seraphina hummed softly, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair. "Uh huh. Nice hickeys."

Alice turned pink, rubbing her neck gently. "Anyway, how the hell do you have a tan? You live in a cave."

Seraphina shifted, glancing away. "Oh, uh, just been working around Mothra. She's usually glowing."

Alice hummed softly and nodded slowly. "Uh huh. So, are you coming down here anytime soon?"

Seraphina shrugged. "Not sure. I think Mothra's gotten a bit used to me hanging around so i don't think she'd take too well to me hanging out. The nerdlings say she's calmer when I'm around."

Alice snickered softly, lacing her fingers under her chin together. "Oh, how cute. Hey, uh, has she been acting weird to you?"

Seraphina hummed softly, tilting her head. "Elaborate for me."

Alice shifted and glanced at Gojira. "Like, say, maybe showing you signs of affection or making certain calls to you. Like, mating calls?"

Seraphina shifited, glancing away. "Not sure. She does chirp more when I'm in her holding area though."

Alice nodded. "Alright. Well, uh, I got some news."

Seraphina hummed softly. "What's that?"

Alice scratched her head and glanced over at Gojira before smiling slightly. "Ah, I'll tell you when you visit. Easier to show you and all."

Seraphina nodded, her image going fuzzy for a moment. "Ah, shit, signals going out. I'm heading that way for a couple weeks, so make sure I got somewhere to sleep in peace. Preferably away from you and whoever you're sleeping with."

Alice smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I'll make sure you got a room. Any roomie I shoould know about?"

Seraphina scoffed and waved her hand. "No, I'll see ya when I see ya."

Alice snickered and cut the feed, tapping her fingers on the desk as she looked at Gojira. "Does Mothra give off the same rays as the sun?"

Gojira nodded, lightly kissing her forehead. "Yes, her followers would use a plant to soothe the burns."

Alice nodded and blinked up at him. "Wait, y'all really did have worshippers and followers and stuff?"

He nodded, smirking down at her as he stood, easily sooping her in his arms. "Of course we did. Still do in some parts."

She softly squeaked and huffed at him, gripping the front of his yukata tighty. "I wanna know more about this."

He started back to her room, smirking down at her. "Of course you do. First, I have another, more fun idea to do with you."

She giggled softly and smiled widely, lightly swinging her feet. "Only if I get to know more afterward."


	2. Chapter 2

Alice smiled widely as she waited, bouncing on her heels. She looked at her tablet, looking over the sensors. Godzilla was making his rounds, checking on other Titans. Most rested, but after Ghidorah was released, others were still antsy. Rodan's containment unit was still being rebuilt and thoroughly reinforced, but he was calmly resting in the volcano. Apparently Godzilla did have some sway over him, even after his loyalty had been tested.

She blinked when the elevator opened and looked up, smiling widely as Seraphina stepped out to hug her tightly. "Sissy!"

Seraphina gently squeezed her and smiled widely, stepping aside as a few others arried the crates in. "How's my bunny been?"

Alice hummed happily, stepping back and checking her tablet. "Very good. Your room is right this way, madam. And, holy shit, when did you get a tan?"

Seraphina chuckled softly and grabbed the handle to her suitcase, following after her. "Well, like I said, Mothra gives off a lot of light and I've been working in there. Speaking of which, I have a new substance that I can coat the wiring with. Sturdy, yet flexible."

Alice smiled widely, lightly clapping her hands together. "That's great. I've had some short circuit in my room lately, a bit too much radiation and out they went."

Seraphina hummed softly, glancing over her. "Uh huh, and where might this radiation be coming from? Along with all those 'love marks' as you so put it? You find most of these researchers boring at best and unattractive at worst."

Alice flushed as she glanced away, hugging the tablet. "Oh, yeah, I need to talk to you about that. Later, though, I promise. Get settled and I'll send you the list of what we need fixed up. Easy work for you, but we're short on you engineers."

Seraphina stepped into the room and looked around, nodding slightly. "Yeah, just send it to me and I'll take care of it."

Alice nodded, sitting on the bed as she tapped on the screen. "On your way. Oh, if you hear a rumbling at night or something, it's no biggie. Godzilla's been swimming closer, circling around and all that stuff. He usually doesn't linger too long, but it does disturb the night crew."

Seraphina sat down at the desk and unzipped her bag, flipping it open. "Thanks for the heads up. I'm gonna miss my nightlight."

Alice blinked and tilted her head. "Nightlight? We have some good head lamp thingies if you need them. The straps are a bit uncomfortable, though."

Seraphina waved her hand, pulling her laptop out. "It's okay, I'm just talking to myself. You know, it's been a long flight and the pressure here's making my head hurt a bit."

Alice nodded quickly and hopped up. "I'll get you some medicine and you can rest up! Start tomorrow, it's no big deal."

Seraphina nodded, settling bacck in her chair. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Seraphina laid under the desk as she carefully rewired the computers, her headphones carefully perched over her ears. She tilted her head as she listened to the music, softly humming along. She blinked when the music paused, the ringtone taking over.

She pushed herself from under, answering it. "Hello, Mosura."

Mosura's pout was evident as she spoke, "When will you return? It is quite lonesome without you."

Seraphina smiled slightly. "I have a lot of work to do down here. There's a lot of maintinence that needs to be done and it doesn't get down often."

Mosura softly sighed. "Yes, well, these others are quite boring. They also have too many rules."

Seraphina tilted her head, laying back down to finish her wiring. "I'm sorry, sunshine. I'll be home in a couple of weeks."

Mosura settled back on the bed, looking up at her ceiling. "That's too long. I miss you. Oh! Why don't I visit you and Goji? It has been quite a while since I've seen him."

Seraphina grabbed the panel and screwdriver, carefully putting the panel back in place. "Will they let you leave? I don't want you to get in trouble."

Mosura hummed softly. "If I truly want to leave, I will do so, my love."

Seraphina smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Don't you dare, that'd send everyone into a frenzy. How about I talk to the head scientist there and I'll let youo know what he says."

Mosura nodded. "Thank you, my love. I miss you."

Seraphina smiled softly, settling back. "I miss you too."

Seraphina hung up and carefully moved from under the desk, standing up to sit in the chair. She turned on the computer and smiled slightly as it easily booted up. She went through a quick test run and nodded firmly, packing up her bag.

She inhaled when the smell of coffee neared her and closed her eyes, looking around. She tilted her head, holding out her hand for the cup. She sipped some of the warm liquid, settling back in the chair.

Alice smiled at her, stretching out. "Sleep well?"

Seraphina hummed softly, settling back as she sipped some. "I did. You didn't."

Alice stretched out, ruffling her head. "Nah, don't worry about it. So, where'd you get the handprints?"

Seraphina raised an eyebrow as she looked over the rim of her cup. "Gonna explain those love marks?"

Alice turned pink and glanced out at the wide window to the ocean. "Fine, fine, you won't tell and I won't tell. Deal?"

Seraphina nodded. "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Alice yawned widely as she heard her alarm go off and promptly be turned off. She snuggled closer to the warm body behind her and smiled sleepily. Arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her close.

She hummed softly and relaxed, lightly kissing Gojira's forearm. She smiled sleepily and mumbled, "Good morning."

He hummed, kissing her shoulder. "Sleep well?"

She smiled softly at him, reaching up to loosely tangle her fingers in his hair. "As always. I need to get up."

He rubbed her hip with his fingers, his claws pressing gently into her skin. "Or you could stay in bed with me longer."

She hummed softly, her eyelids sliding close. "That is so tempting."

He smirked and held her close, the ends of his hair glowing a soft blue. She yawned widely and tugged the blanket up, slowly dozing back off. He tucked his nose in her messy hair, inhaling deeply and letting out a low rumble.

They dozed into a light sleep, relaxing in each other's holds before the door opened suddenly, Seraphina standing in the doorway with a hand on her hip. "Up! You have... who is that?"

Gojira narrowed his eyes at her, tightening his grip as Alice jolted awake. She flailed for a moment and squeaked, "Get out! Shut the door!"

Seraphina narrowed her eyes when Gojira's eyes glowed brighter. "I will be speaking to both of you in the coffee room."

Alice nodded slightly, her face behind her hands. Seraphina stepped back and shut the door firmly, the sound echoing throughout the room. Alice groaned loudly and rubbed her eyes, sitting up.

Gojira softly huffed and sat up. "I am finding your sister to be annoying."

Alice rubbed her eyes and wrapped up in the blanket, standing up to grab clean clothes. "I was hoping she'd knock like a damn normal being, but nooooo. Sorry, Goji, time to get up."

Gojira sat up and grabbed his yukata off the floor, sliding it on. "She seems to lack human common sense."

Alice shook her head, tugging some shorts on. "She doesn't, me and her are just very casual with each other. We're used to barging into each other's rooms without knocking."

Gojira hummed softly, grabbing her brush off the nightstand to smooth down his long hair. "I see."

Alice nodded and pulled on her long, white coat. She combed her fingers through her hair, yawning widely. "It's always cold down here. Gimmie that brush, unlike some people, you have perfect hair."

He smirked at her and waved his hand, motioning her forward. She stepped close to him, sitting on his knees at his motion. He gently guided the brush through her hair and kissed her neck.

She smiled and tilted her head slightly, standing up when he gently nudged her hip. "C'mon, let's go get this over with."

He softly sighed and stood up, following her out. She stretched out her arms, snagging her tablet off the table. She tucked it close and walked to the break room, affectionately dubbed the coffee room due to the three large coffee machines.

Seraphina sat at a table, sipping her coffee quietly with another prepared cup in front of her. "So, I take it this is your boyfriend. Godzilla, I believe? Very distinct hair and eyes, not to mention scientists don't wear yukatas."

Alice smiled sheepishly and sat down, taking her cup. "Ding ding ding."

Gojira narrowed his eyes at her, crossing her arms. "And you are Mosura's current mate."

Alice blinked and Seraphina shifted slightly. "You're who's mate?"

Seraphina laced her fingers together. "Mosura is Mothra's human name. How did you know?"

Gojira tilted his head down at her. "Her scent lingers on you and your clothing has her silk throughout it."

Alice grinned widely, leaning forward. "You're with Mothra! Oh my god, that's where those handprints came from! You and her totally got it on!"

Gojira smirked widely as Seraphina's cheeks flushed. "You have."

Seraphina softly huffed and crossed her arms, muttering, "So?"

Alice giggled happily, clapping her hands together. "Oh that's so cute! I haven't seen her uncocooned yet, is she pretty?"

Seraphina groaned, burying her face in her arms.

Gojira chuckled. "Mosura is quite lovely fully grown. Her wings are wider than Rodan's and shine brightly."

Alice tapped her feet quickly, grinning widely. "Oh, I kinda wanna see her now."

Seraphina grumbled softly, glancing down when her phone rang. She tugged it free and held her finger up to Alice and Gojira, answering with a curt, "Is something falling apart without me?"

The researcher on the other end stared up at the giant moth, who was currently screeching with her wings spread wide. "Miss, we have a serious Mothra problem. She'svery agitated and spitting her silk at anyone who gets close. She attempted escape as well..."

Seraphina let out a slow breath, rubbing her temples. "Please tell me she was not in moth form when she tried to escape."

The researcher swallowed thickly. "No, Miss, she was in her human form. We told her it was very unsafe to leave and some men may or may not have grabbed her to pull her inside."

Seraphina softly groaned. "Okay, okay. Put me on speaker and you're going to agree with everything I say, got it? Otherwise you're going to have a very big and very pissed off moth TItan on your hands."

The researcher fumbled to put her on speaker and walked closer to Mothra, ducking some. "You're on!"

Seraphina took a deep breath and loudly said, "Mothra, sweetie! I need you to calm down."

Mothra stopped moving and chirped softly, leaning her head down closer to the scientist.

Seraphina smiled slightly. "Hi, sweetie. I'm going to need you to turn human so the nice military men can put you on a helicopter and bring you here."

The researcher shifted and quickly asked, "Is that safe? It'd be a serious safety concern - "

"Shut up! Put her ass on a chopper and bring her here! If you don't bring her here now, she will be very pissed and get out of there whether or not you want her to. Now, would you rather have her severely injure several of your guards or bring her here nice and quietly?"

The researcher nodded slowly, looking up as Mothra narrowed her eyes at him. "We'll have her on the way as soon as she, um, turns human again."

Seraphina nodded. "Thank you. I will see you in a few hours, Mosura. Be good for them." She hung up and sighed, sipping her coffee. "Now that that fiasco is over, let's talk about you two."

Alice finished off her coffee, nodding. "Fine, fine, you win. So, I used to stay up late to keep an eye out for this guy, right?"


	5. Chapter 5

Mosura sat up straight in the 'chopper' staring evenly at the men in uniform across from her. She held her phone in her hands on her lap, her fingers wrapped around it securely. She could feel their eyes on her as they held their weapons, shifting their grips ever so slightly.

She was quiet as she sat there, holding her phone. Seraphina had shown her how to use it after obtaining it and putting her own phone number into it. She also took many photos, mostly of Seraphina when she was working.

She tilted her head slightly, sensing Gojira's softened presence. It was merely softened, not weakened like after that explosion created by humans. He must be in his human form, she mused. How rare.

She looked out the small window, seeing the building sticking out the water. Her eyes widened slightly, her freckles lighting up softly. Humans were fantastic builders. She remembered a group making huge stone heads, which still stood according to Seraphina. They evolved between her cycles, gaining knowledge and building more elaborate constructions.

She tightened her grip slowly as the chopper hovered above the floating building before slowly landing. She glanced up as the two men stood up and followed them, standing up straight. The wide door opened and she walked out as it flattened, the man-made wind whipping her hair around.

She walked with the men, following them into a metal box that took them down. She looked around and tilted her head slightly, narrowing her eyes at the lights. She shook her head slightly and looked forward, stepping out when the doors slid open.

She walked forward and smiled widely when Seraphina came into view. She quickly moved forward and hugged Seraphina tightly, pressing her lips to hers. Seraphina grabbed her waist and flushed brightly as Alice giggled.

Mosura hummed happily, her freckles glowing brightly as she pulled back. "I missed you so much, my love."

Serphina nodded slightly and pulled back. "I missed you too, sunshine."

Mosura looked over at Alice and gasped softly, staring at Gojira. She let go of Seraphina to quickly walk over, reaching up to cup his cheeks. She smiled widely, pulling him down to press his forehead against hers.

Seraphina scooped Mosura's phone off the floor, slipping it in her pocket. Mosura hummed happily. "You have chosen a lovely form for a human mate, Goji!"

Alice walked over beside Seraphina, loosely crossing her arms. "I take it this is Mothra, huh?"

Seraphina nodded. "That's her. She's known as Mosura like this."

Alice nodded as Gojira gently pulled Mosura's hands off his face, stepping back. He glanced over at Alice and smiled slightly. "This is my human mate, Alice."

Mosura smiled brightly as she turned to Alice, her freckles and cape shining brightly. She walked over and cupped her cheeks, squishing her face as she looked over the young woman. "She is adorable! Oh my goodness, Goji, what have you done to her poor neck?! She needs healing from your roughness!"

Gojira rolled his eyes. "She does not require healing, she is quite fine, Mosura."

Mosura softly huffed, letting Alice pull away. "You have been always been so rough since the day you were born, Goji! Humans are quite fragile and require a delicate touch."

Seraphina and Alice glanced at each other and Alice asked, "Wait, how old are you, Mosura?"

Mosura smiled politely, lacing her fingers behind her back. "I have through more cycles than Earth has. I have been here since what you call dinosaurs walked, though I was in my egg stage when they were wiped out. Watching new life forms evolve over time is quite slow and tedious. I assume your books skip several steps."

Alice nodded slowly and leaned over to Seraphina, softly saying, "Your girlfriend's totally immortal."

Seraphina softly sighed, shaking her head. "Technically, yes and no. She does age and die and has to be reborn. But, she retains most of her memories, so not much changes."

Mosura nodded. "Goji is actually quite young! His father was much older and wiser. Not to mention calmer, he appreciated my help much more than Goji does."

Gojira sighed heavily. "I do appreciate your help, but I can handle myself quite well on my own. I do not require humans or your help."

Mosura shook her head slightly. "You are so stubborn, Goji. My dear, where will we be sleeping? I am quite sore from that trip and would like to relax."

Seraphina smiled slightly, taking her hand. "Let's go to our room. I found a spare bed and pushed them together."

Alice grinned and gave a thumbs up, leaning into Gojira when he wrapped his arms around her. "Best way to cuddle. Plus an extra blanket never hurt."

Seraphina nodded and led Mosura past several staring researchers. "Let's get you sesttled, sunshine."


End file.
